From the Ashes
by anotherhumanbeing
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was living a normal and peaceful life with his mother. At least until he was kidnapped and forced into villainy. (This is my first fic that I've ever written, so I'm sorry if it's not exactly amazing. I'm just making this up as I go and hoping it turns out at least half decent.)
1. I'm Sorry

"No."

"What did you say to me boy?"

Izuku shakily stands up from the chair he's been sitting on, defiance shining in his dull emerald green eyes.

"I won't do it. I won't kill him."

"You will. Or else I wonder how your mother would feel when I have-"

"Stop! Please...don't...don't hurt her. I'll do it. Just leave her alone. She doesn't deserve that."

"All right then. Do it. Kill him"

Izuku takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Slowly he opens his now golden rimmed eyes and raises a shaky, scarred hand. Like a marionette, the man is slowly lifted into the air by strings invisible to the normal human eye, but clear as day for the greenette. With a flick of his wrists, the man is dead, his neck snapped.

Izuku lowered his hand down, eyes turning back to their normal hue, and ran to the side of the man he just murdered. Kneeling, he looked down at the man's lifeless eyes once vibrant with life, begging for mercy mere moments before.

"T-this is a-all my f-fault. He's d-dead and i-it's all my fault."

"I'm sorry."


	2. Help me Kacchan

"H-hi Kacchan! It's been a while, huh?"

Izuku shyly looks up at the face of his former best friend. The explosive blond looks exactly the same as the greenette remembers. He hasn't seen him much lately, except for at school due to his unfortunate diagnoses.

The only reason emerald green eyes meet crimson red ones at this moment, is due to their mothers being close friends and wishing to meet at the park on such a nice, sunny day to catch up.

"Tsk. Of course it's been a while. Why would I want to hang out with a quirkless loser like you, Deku."

"Oy brat! What did you say to him?!"

"Nothing, old hag!"

Both Izuku and his mother could only stand by helplessly and watch the exchange between the two fiery blonds.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that you good-for-nothing brat?! Do I have to beat it into that thick skull of yours?"

Before the yelling match can turn to violence, Izuku walks over to Kacchan, grabs his arm, and pulls him towards the playground.

"C'mon Kacchan let's go play heroes and villains!"

"Tsk. Whatever."

* * *

Katsuki would be lying if he didn't say that not having the quirkless idiot following him around like a loyal puppy all the time was pretty weird. Not that he missed the loser or anything. Whoever thinks that is getting a blast right in the face.

But after seeing Deku for the first time in months, since Katsuki told him they can't play together anymore due to the greenette's quirkless status, is making the blond feel things he desperately doesn't want to.

'_Why am I so happy to see this idiot? He's just a stupid quirkless Deku, and yet-"_

"Kacchan are you ok?"

Katsuki looked up, storing his thoughts away for later, realising that Deku has pulled him over to the playground area of the park. The blond turns his head and looks into the same big concerned eyes that looked at him that day he fell into the river.

"Yeah you stupid Deku. I'm fine."

The greenette instantly falls back into his cheery normal self, and starts hopping around, reminding the blond of a rabbit.

"What are you doing jumping around like that Deku?"

"Oh, I'm pretending to fly like All Might does!"

"Tsk. If I absolutely have to play heroes and villains with you I'm going to be All Might. You're going to be the villain."

"But Kacchan! You're always the hero!"

"That's because I have a hero's quirk. Unlike you, Deku. You don't even have a quirk! You're better off being the villain."

Tears start to well up in the smaller boy's eyes.

"That's mean Kacchan!"

"But am I wrong?!"

Tiny explosions began to release from the blond's hands as his anger beings to flare up. Meanwhile the greenette begins to cry, fat tears rolling down his round cheeks.

"All you are is a stupid, worthless Deku! You're nothing you hear me?! NOTHING!"

At that the smaller boy pushes passed Katsuki, sobbing and running away.

'_Tsk. Maybe that'll teach him.'_

* * *

Izuku runs as fast as his little legs can carry him, which isn't that fast considering the fact that he is sobbing uncontrollably and also subconsciously not wanting to stray too far away from his mother and "aunt."

Izuku slows down to a stop once he feels like his lungs are on fire. The greenettle plops himself down on the grass, continuing to cry his heart out at his friend's cruel words.

'_Why is Kacchan so mean? All I ever am is nice to him. I guess it's because I'm quirkless, but that shouldn't be an excuse to hurt people like that!'_

Suddenly, the greenette feels a large rough hand cover his mouth, and another roughly grabbing his arm.

* * *

As time slowly passes, despite the blond desperately not wanting to, he worries about Deku's whereabouts. Normally he doesn't stay away so long after one of their fights and comes running back after five minutes at the most.

'_Maybe I went too far this time…I guess checking on him won't hurt.'_

As the blond nears the area he last saw Deku he couldn't help but get the feeling that something is off. Squinting slightly, he could make out the silhouette of Deku, but what really scares him, is that the greenette isn't alone.

Running as fast as he can doesn't seem to be enough because once he finally gets to where the smaller boy is, it's already too late. Two big, scary looking men, are pulling the greenette into some big purple portal thing. Katsuki can do nothing but stare as the greenette is taken away, with muffled screams and emerald eyes wide with fear.

The blond was frozen as he watched Deku bite one of the beefy man's hands who cried out in pain, removing his hand allowing the terrified boy to scream out his last words before being pulled into the portal.

"Help me, Kacchan!"

The portal closed with a soft pop, leaving the blond alone to try and comprehend what just happened.

* * *

A/N

Hey guys, D here back at it again with another poorly written chapter. Wow this chapter was hard to write. Why? I have no clue. I tried reading other fics that have a similar concept to this one for inspiration but I got nothing. In the end this chapter got written at two am by an extremely sleep deprived D, and later edited by a slightly less sleep deprived D. That being said, thank you guys so so soooooo much! I didn't expect people to read my fic, let alone actually say nice things about it. Especially since it was just a crappy first chapter written by an even crappier author. My faith in humanity has been restored, so thanks again!


End file.
